


Fight me (in bed)

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Smut, Switching, Verse Couple, both of them fuck each other, both tops and bottoms, donghyuck devil, hyuck loves jaemin crying, jaemin angel, not really - Freeform, verse nahyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Donghyuck asks Jaemin to fight him. Third time's the charm so it finally works
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Fight me (in bed)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated for ree <3  
> my FIRST nahyuck fic and smut 🥰  
> i love the idea of verse nahyuck a whole lot 💖

"Fight me!"

Jaemin merely sends the furious boy in front of him a glance and shakes his head, going back to his laptop. He has a 1000-word essay due in two days and he's only reached the 287th word. 

"Unfortunately, I have a rule against battling children." Jaemin sneers, throwing a stink eye at Donghyuck.

"So this is what you wanna play, huh?" Donghyuck has his hands on his hips. "And I'm no child. Remind you, I'm older by two months."

"Then, act your age, Hyuck." Jaemin says, eyes locked on the screen as he tries to continue typing. 

"That's not what you said to me last time–"

Jaemin snaps his head, a hard glare in his eyes. "Shut up, we're in public. Have some decency."

"We've literally fucked in the campus toilet. I don't think we have any decency left." Donghyuck blabbers, shrugging his shoulders.

Jaemin's glare turns even harder. "You're seriously challenging me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Donghyuck nods eagerly. "Did you know the last time I got laid? Let me see, it was on a Friday," He brings out his hands and bends a few fingers. "Oh yes! Five weeks ago!"

"It's just five weeks, Hyuck. You won't die without it."

Donghyuck grumbles, taking a seat beside Jaemin and purposefully bumping his shoulder. "Five weeks of pent up sexual frustration from my own boyfriend. Where else will I go through this?"

"Pervert."

"Idiot."

"Fool,"

"Dummy,"

"That's mean. Take that back." Jaemin pouts, slightly offended. He sure doesn't do as great as Donghyuck is in his studies but he tries his best, at least. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes although feeling a little guilty over Jaemin making such a sad expression, so he rubs the back of Jaemin's head softly. "I'll take that back as long as we fuck,"

Jaemin pauses his typing and juts his lips out. 

"Do you really _need_ time to think?" Donghyuck whines, stomping his feet childishly.

"See, a child." Jaemin points out, sticking out his tongue.

"You just stuck your tongue out at me, you little–"

"Fine,"

Donghyuck stops talking and turns back to Jaemin, a cheeky smile on his face. "Good, this would be so much easier if my pretty boyfriend agreed at the very start," He teases the other, softly tickling Jaemin's chin.

Just like a bunny, Jaemin melts into the touch, clearly enjoying being touched there as he closes his eyes, showing off his long eyelashes that fans across the high of his cheeks. 

Donghyuck is caught in a trance. Sure, they both are very good looking but the times where Jaemin acts sweetly like this makes his insides churn in indescribable ways.

"Good boy,"

Flushing a pretty, light dust of pink, Jaemin flutters his eyes open and looks awfully shy over the two words, quickly clearing his throat and biting down a smile. He is a sucker of compliments and Donghyuck indulges him many times.

If it means he'll get to see all the unexpected sides of Na Jaemin that no one else would.

If it means he's in trouble for falling for someone so unpredictable that he's always in a state of taken off guard.

If it means he can have Jaemin to himself and him to Jaemin.

He's _that_ in love with Jaemin.

"Fight me," 

"Donghyuck, that is not how a normal greeting is like."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, ignoring what Jaemin says as he climbs on top of his lap. Jaemin's hands instinctively make way to Donghyuck's hips.

"Fight me,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm starting to think that's your way of grabbing my attention."

"So-so. More like an invitation to our bed."

"Can it wait?" Jaemin asks carefully, his doe eyes going wide like usual when he wants to ask something. "I have a club meeting in half an hour."

Donghyuck grunts and rests his head on Jaemin's broad shoulder, his lips brushing against the skin on his neck. "Come on! Can't a boy get some dick around here?"

Jaemin chuckles, ruffling Donghyuck's hair then wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "We will. Be more patient, will you?"

"It's been seven fucking weeks, Jaemin! I need dick," Donghyuck whines, poking the sides of Jaemin's body. 

"Yes, yes. We all do. But get off first, you're kinda heavy." Jaemin taps Donghyuck's back a few times.

Donghyuck grumbles but moves to sit beside Jaemin. Before Jaemin could say anything, he's being pulled to sit on Donghyuck's lap. "This is better, isn't it?"

Jaemin snorts, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's neck. "You sure you can handle my weight?"

"You weigh nothing, Jaem." Donghyuck says, pulling Jaemin closer so they're nose to nose. "I can hold you like this long enough."

"For what?"

"You can run to your meeting in five minutes, right? So that gives us, how much time? Oh, around 20 minutes."

"For what?"

Donghyuck cups Jaemin's cheeks with one hand and squishes it playfully. "This," He replies the moment he crashes his lips with Jaemin. Jaemin gasps yet kisses back feverishly, his hand playing with the hair on Donghyuck's nape.

Donghyuck presses Jaemin's head closer, tongue prodding at Jaemin's lower lip for access and the younger gives in, sighing into the kiss. Donghyuck smirks, kissing him deeper as his hand moves to Jaemin's jaw.

Jaemin tilts his head, sucking harshly on Donghyuck's lips while Donghyuck's free hand moves down Jaemin's back until he reaches the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Right before Donghyuck could reach lower, Jaemin catches his wrist and pulls away from the kiss with a loud smack. Their lips are wet with saliva and eyes glazed in hunger. Donghyuck whines when Jaemin gets off him and wipes his mouth with the end of his sleeve.

"I have a club meeting, Hyuck."

"Can't you just skip?"

"I'm the secretary, so no."

"Why do you have to be so active?" Donghyuck cries, hugging Jaemin around the waist. 

Jaemin swipes Donghyuck's fringe back and beams him a bright smile. "You say that as if you aren't in two clubs, president in one and a vital member in the other. Plus, you joined the debate team last semester and you're auditioning for the play next sem. Might I remind you of your high school–"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Donghyuck sighs, resting the side of his head on Jaemin's stomach, feeling the dips of his prominent abs and nuzzling his head slyly just to feel Jaemin and to tickle him. "Go and leave your super hot super handsome super pretty boyfriend at home sexually frustrated."

"You're so dramatic,"

"We both are,"

Jaemin hums, pushing Donghyuck away and landing a soft peck on his forehead. "I'll be back before you know it,"

"We both know you're lying. Your club meetings always end at midnight."

"I know," Jaemin pecks Donghyuck's nose.

"Just get home safe, okay? Call me if you need a ride. I'll come running."

"You don't need to," Jaemin smiles, staring at Donghyuck for a few seconds before planting a last peck on his lips. "I'll miss you, cutiepie."

"Miss you more, bitchass."

"Fight me,"

Jaemin groans, pulling away from Donghyuck and leaving a string of saliva dripping down their chins. He wipes it with the back of his sleeve and cocks an eyebrow.

"Is that your new kink? Trying to pick up a fight?"

"It gets the tension going, no?" Donghyuck replies, playfully grinding down on Jaemin's lap.

Both of them moan from the contact, cocks hard after their hot makeout.

"I don't think it's necessary. You literally make my blood pressure rise all the time." Jaemin smirks, squeezing Donghyuck's side attentively.

"Is that so?" Donghyuck fakes a smile as he caresses Jaemin's cheek fondly. "Will your dick get hard if I ask you, _can you_ feel _it, mr Krabs_?"

Jaemin scrunches his face in disgust, slapping Donghyuck's plump ass in return. "Never ever do that again. Ever."

"I felt you twitch. Talk about weird kinks," Donghyuck shamelessly grabs onto Jaemin's bulge and palms it with the heel of his palm. "Now, will my misery finally end so we can _finally_ fuck?"

Jaemin laughs, slotting his lips against Donghyuck's and it was more teeth than anything but Donghyuck loves that about him too. How Jaemin smiles too much during kisses. How he tastes so sweet yet bitter but still so addictive. How soft and gentle Jaemin is with him.

Donghyuck giggles. His Jaemin treats him like he's fragile and the slightest touch could hurt him. Maybe that's why Donghyuck loves him the most. He treats him like no other and it's always surprising every time Jaemin pauses to make sure Donghyuck is doing fine and is okay.

"Come on, good boy. Fuck me," 

"My pleasure," 

Jaemin presses a peck on the corner of Donghyuck's lips and trails his lips lower until he reaches his collarbones, sucking intently where he knows Donghyuck likes because he gets to show off his marks the day after without an ounce of shame. 

"Let me suck you off," Jaemin mumbles against Donghyuck's collarbone where he had just bit down, leaving teeth marks. "Let me be good for you. Want you to feel good."

Donghyuck smirks, nodding eagerly as the younger switches their position and kneels down on the floor in between Donghyuck's spreaded legs. "Give me your best,"

Jaemin sends him a pretty yet cheeky grin while his hands make quick work of pulling down Donghyuck's shorts and boxers in one go, letting his cock spring out. Hard and leaking. Jaemin's eyes turn dark at the sight as if he was going to swallow him up.

"You okay there?" Donghyuck asks, tapping Jaemin's chin for his attention which the latter smiles dreamily and goes down on Donghyuck almost instantly. Donghyuck hears him before he feels him. A shiver runs through his spine at the warm breath on his cock. Donghyuck was about to call for Jaemin until he felt the shy poke of his tongue on the head of his cock.

Jaemin takes him slowly, lapping on the tip to his liking. He always says he loved how Donghyuck tastes while Donghyuck disagrees because he's tasted himself, courtesy to Jaemin always pulling him in for a kiss right after sucking his dick. Jaemin goes lower, relaxing his jaw to take Donghyuck deeper down his throat, almost deepthroating the other.

"Such a good boy for me," Donghyuck moans when Jaemin's nose touches his stomach and his heart flutters at the way he could feel Jaemin's long eyelashes. His hands reach for the back of Jaemin's head, easing him through. 

When the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach reaches, Donghyuck grips tight on Jaemin's hair, making him still as he comes inside Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin patiently waits and even shamelessly sucks Donghyuck until the last drop. He pulls away halfway with a satisfied grin as Donghyuck's soft cock lolls on his tongue. 

The next few seconds were a blur with how fast Jaemin tackles Donghyuck onto the bed and pinning his wrists above his head. Donghyuck laughs, feeling quite amused by Jaemin's enthusiasm despite him being the one to always complain about their lack of sex the past few weeks. 

Jaemin helps Donghyuck out of his shirt and throws it away along with his bottoms on the floor then proceeds to strip off his shirt. Donghyuck whistles at how toned the younger was, admiring the curves and dips of his body with his eyes hungrily. He can't wait to have a taste of that.

"My turn first, okay?" Jaemin asks and Donghyuck nods vigorously, thirsty for more. Jaemin presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck's lips and places Donghyuck's hands on his shoulders while he makes himself comfortable between Donghyuck's legs. 

"Faster, Jaemin. I need you. Want you. Want you so bad."

Donghyuck wraps his pretty long legs around Jaemin's waist, effectively pulling him closer until his ass meets Jaemin's hips. Jaemin groans, his hands on Donghyuck's thighs tightening and leaving crescent-shaped marks from his nails. He starts off by tenderly kissing the insides of Donghyuck's thighs. 

A stuttered gasp leaves Donghyuck's mouth at how close Jaemin is to his slowly hardening cock. Finishing his artwork on Donghyuck's thighs, Jaemin pecks the tip of Donghyuck's cock, tongue poking out sneakily to lick around the slit. 

"Fuck, Jaemin. Just fuck me already." Donghyuck whines. "I stretched myself earlier. Come on, I want you. In me. Now."

Sensing the urgency in Donghyuck's tone, Jaemin presses another soft peck to Donghyuck's cheek as he enters him. Both of them moan, Jaemin from the tight heat and Donghyuck from the familiar stretch he hasn't felt in so long. 

"Yes, yes. I missed this. I missed you. Missed all of you." Donghyuck babbles, leaning forward to latch his mouth onto Jaemin's chest. Donghyuck has always praised and complemented Jaemin for having a sturdy chest and big pecs which he enjoyed playing with whenever he could. It was even more fun to see Jaemin's reaction to his touches once Donghyuck realizes Jaemin is quite ticklish and sensitive in that area.

Jaemin growls deeply, his hips rotating in a manner so frustratingly torturing that Donghyuck keens and pushes him deeper with his ankles pressing down on Jaemin's ass. 

"You're so hot, you know that?" Jaemin mumbles, thrusting slowly and enjoying how right he feels inside him.

"I do," Donghyuck grins and bucks his hips up, meeting Jaemin's thrusts midway. Jaemin continues to fuck Donghyuck with irregular paces, slow and deep to fast and hard. Yet his touches on Donghyuck are soft and gentle, like he's holding onto something fragile. 

Jaemin is an angel. He never wants to hurt Donghyuck, no matter unintentionally or not. He doesn't think pain suits his boyfriend much but Donghyuck, on the other hand, thinks Jaemin is the embodiment of love and pain does look extra good on him.

With a stuttered thrust deep inside, Jaemin releases his load, falling slump over Donghyuck for a minute to catch his breath until Donghyuck slyly licks a stripe along Jaemin's left chest and tugging on his nipple playfully.

"Now, it's my turn." Donghyuck smirks knowingly as he makes Jaemin pull out and flip them over in a blink of an eye. 

Jaemin barely registers what was going on, only realizing that Donghyuck has yet to come and his cock still an angry red and rock hard. He dreads what to come because he _knows_ Donghyuck and because he does, he prepares himself.

"Before that," Donghyuck's hand slyly reaches down until he feels the rim of Jaemin's hole, making the other flinch and instinctively circle his arms around Donghyuck. "Let's get this little thing out of you, okay?"

Jaemin blushes red because Donghyuck always has this effect on him. He clings onto Donghyuck, feeling extremely shy when Donghyuck prods his fingers inside his hole, earning a sharp inhale from Jaemin. Donghyuck smiles brightly once he feels what he's looking for and he pulls it out immediately, making Jaemin shudder. Donghyuck waves the item in the air beside Jaemin's head but the latter refuses to look, so Donghyuck throws it away on the ground.

"Did the butt plug keep you company?" 

Jaemin whines, head turned to the side completely. Donghyuck notes the pretty crimson red painting his neck to the tip of his ears. "I'm still sensitive, Hyuck. Both of us are, _please_."

"Don't worry. We have high stamina, babe. It'll be fine, okay? Now, it's my turn." Donghyuck shrugs as he casually pushes his length deep inside Jaemin while the younger screams out, head thrown back in pleasure mixed pain.

A few tear drops rolled down Jaemin's pink cheeks as he was still less prepared even with the butt plug. Also, it has been too long since Jaemin bottomed and he feels the surge of pain coursing through his body, raking him into incoherent babbles and cries.

Donghyuck doesn't even look sorry. He loves it. He loves it when Jaemin cries. He loves it even more when Jaemin cries because of him. He loves the faces and sounds Jaemin makes when he's rendered pliantly under him. He dare says it's the prettiest look on Jaemin.

"Hyuck, Hyuck-ah." Jaemin whines, thrashing around from Donghyuck's relentless pounding into his ass. The tight grip on his hips would surely leave a bruise and the thought turns Jaemin on. "No more, no m-more."

Donghyuck shuts Jaemin up with a kiss, swallowing down his loud moan and trails his lips down to his jaw then presses his lips on his shoulder while his free hand caresses his cheek softly.

"Hey, Jaem." Donghyuck taps a finger on his chest. 

Jaemin hums then moans when Donghyuck hits him right in the prostate. 

"Do you know who looks more erotic when they're getting fucked?" Donghyuck groans, feeling Jaemin clench utterly tight onto him. "That's right. It's you."

Jaemin whines, hands clawing on Donghyuck's back desperately. "N-no,"

"You know why?" Donghyuck snaps his hips, leaning in close after to whisper. "Because you always make it look like it's the first time you're getting fucked in the ass. _Oh fuck_. You should see your face."

Jaemin closes his eyes, letting more tears roll down as he tries to catch his breath. "Hyuck–I–'m close. So close. Please. _Please_."

"Please, what?" 

Wordlessly, Jaemin pulls Donghyuck down by his neck, panting heavily into his face. " _Please_ ," he cries and it should make Donghyuck feel bad for making Jaemin cry so much but it just feeds his ego.

"A little bit more, babe. Okay?" Donghyuck runs his hand down Jaemin's body, pinching his right nipple teasingly. "Nana can do that for me, right? He's a good boy, isn't he?"

Donghyuck is a devil. He never makes Jaemin do what he hates, knowing fully everything is under his consent. He knows Jaemin loves the pain that comes with the pleasure and what kind of boyfriend is he if he doesn't indulge in it? He also wasn't lying when he says Jaemin looks much more erotic compared to him when he has a dick up his ass.

"Y-yes. Nana yes. Nana good boy. G-good, so good. Hyuck, please." Jaemin probably doesn't know his words don't make sense structure-wised but Donghyuck understands him.

Donghyuck kisses the crown of Jaemin's head longingly. "You can come now, I'm here. Come for me,"

Both of them reach their high almost at the same time with Jaemin spurting ropes of white on his stomach and Donghyuck filling him up to the brim. They fall into a small silence, steadying their breathing. Donghyuck drapes himself on top of Jaemin comfortably despite the sticky substance in between their bodies.

"That's–That's disgusting." Jaemin mumbles tiredly after a while.

"You're disgusting." Donghyuck retorts, poking Jaemin in the chest, earning a surprised yelp.

"Stop that." Jaemin whines, swatting Donghyuck's hand away but the latter is stubborn, roaming his other hand all around Jaemin and scooping some of Jaemin's cum on his finger, licking it clean after. Jaemin grimaces, cheeks dusted pink at how lewd Donghyuck's expression is.

"Ah, as usual, it tastes like shit." Donghyuck utters, smiling softly while Jaemin smacks his arm. Donghyuck reaches over to grab some tissue to wipe the mess. 

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for the next round, of course."

"Donghyuck!"

"What? Did you expect me to be satisfied with only _that_ after weeks?" Donghyuck asks, looking offended. "Come on, flip over. Wanna fuck you from behind."

"Lee Donghyuck, you insolent mons–" Jaemin's nagging gets interrupted by the sudden crashing of Donghyuck's lips against his. 

"I'm gonna keep you up all night, babe." Donghyuck growls, nibbling on Jaemin's earlobe. "Maybe I'll let you fuck me too,"

"Fuck,"

Their heated night ends close to dawn with swollen red lips, ragged breathing and bodies covered with more than needed bruises and red marks. Both of them are cuddling and Donghyuck has all his limbs sprawled across Jaemin while the younger lies down in defeat.

Grinning slyly, Donghyuck plays with Jaemin's soft cock and enjoys how it twitches under his touch.

"Hyuck," Jaemin groans as he grabs onto his wrist, pulling his hand up.

"What? It's not my fault you look so fuckable."

Jaemin reprimands him with a slap to his shoulder. "I think we should stop fucking and have some actual rest."

"No!" Donghyuck whines annoyingly, shaking Jaemin in his hold and perching his chin on Jaemin's chest. "Please, don't take my happiness away. Don't!"

"You're really overdoing it," Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly, patting Donghyuck's head gingerly. "Fine but let's rest for a few days, alright? Doesn't your ass hurt?"

"Your ass should hurt more though," Donghyuck snorts. "Promise me you'll let me do whatever I want after a week,"

Jaemin clicks his tongue. "You're taking advantage of this. I can see the gears in your head thinking of everything you want to do."

"Why, my pretty boyfriend is always right." Donghyuck giggles, smooching the area around Jaemin's chest to his neck. Jaemin hisses when his teeth graze on his hickeys.

"Fight me,"


End file.
